Portal Summon
The Portal allows you to summon Heroes and tokens using gold or gems. There are two kinds of different summons. The summon depends on what you sacrifice the Portal. Frequently there are Heroes featured in Portal Events, which give you better chances to get that featured Hero. This quote of Thalia refers to , legendary heroes like , , , , and event heroes like , and , just to name a few. Note: There is the chance to unlock a Hero for most summons. If you have already summoned that Hero you will get Hero tokens as a replacement. The amount of tokens depends on the rarity of the Hero. Great Summon Common Items and Hero Tokens. Costs: 1 summon = 10,000 gold; 10x = 90,000 gold; free 1x/day and as quest reward available. If you save your daily free summons until you have 10 of them, you will have the option of taking a free 10x summon instead. Gold chests (5x Hero tokens of a random Bronze Hero) |/}} ||| }} @|name}} - | }} }} Silver chests (common rewards) Evo Larvae (all colors) Evos (all colors) Evo Monarchs (all colors) Health Potions Energy Potions Revive Potions 20 XP Potions 100 XP Potions Loots Keys Wooden chests (common rewards) Heroic Summon Some of the rarest Heroes. Hero or Token Guaranteed! Costs: 1x summon = 300 gems, 10x = 2,700 gems Rare rewards |/}} ||| }} @|name}} - | }} }} The number right next to the Hero's name specifies the amount of tokens gained from repeated unlocks. See Hero Unlocks below for details. (The list is subject to change, see the Portal description in-game for the current list of Hero tokens and full unlocks) Common Rewards * Gold * Honor Scrolls * Evo Monarchs, Rare Celestial Evos (Gold chest) * XP Potions (5000 XP) * Energy Potions * Orbs * Aether tokens Heroes not obtainable by Portal Summon The following Heroes are not obtainable by a Portal Summon. They are either rewards, or are available only during events or at specific places. | | ||| }} @|name}} ( ) | }} }} The New VIP Portal VIP Portal Boost Pick.jpg|VIP 5 Portal Boost (on Wednesday) features the 4 lastest heroes VIP Portal Boost Miko.jpg|Selected Miko for boost Portal drop rates vip boost.jpg|Increased drop rate Portal re-roll.jpg|VIP 8+ get an overview and can 1x do a re-roll if not happy with the summons Hero Unlocks Hero unlocks are a rare phenomenon that gives adventurers a chance to acquire the hero without having to fulfill the token requirement. Heroes that are unlocked through summons are instantly at the unascended rank and base star ranking (which ranges based on the rarity and the token requirement to summon it) and at level 1 (unless modified by VIP benefits). Any tokens that were collected prior to the unlock will transfer over and add towards the upgrade of its next star ranking. For this game mechanic, any hero in your roster that haven't been unlocked already will have a chance to unlock in the portal summon, provided that the portal has that hero as a "full unlock" potential. Subsequent hero unlocks will instead reward you with a higher amount of tokens compared to regular chests. The following list provides the number of tokens gained from repeated unlocks: |/}} ||| }} @|name}} - | }} }} Note: A few Heroes may be not listed here because their amount of tokens is unknown. Check the Portal summons above to see if the Hero is available in Portal Summons. Notes, Tips and Tricks * when you reach Player Level 20 the Heroic Summon drops better XP Potions Full unlock * Portal Events often have a guaranteed unlock for the featured hero when a x10 Heroic Summon for 2700 gems is done. Also 10 saved free Heroic Summons can be used to do x10 Summons at once and unlock that hero. * a full unlock of a hero instantly unlocks and summons that hero * once a hero is summoned and in your collection a full unlock in portal will get you Hero tokens as a replacement. The amount of tokens depends on the rarity and base stars of the Hero (up to 35 tokens for a ★★★ Hero) * hero tokens gained before a full unlock are added. Example: you have collected 40 Alexandros tokens and get a lucky full unlock. So you will get Alexandros unlocked (he is a ★★★ Hero) and 40 of 100 tokens for the ★★★★ upgrade * because the first unlock of a ★★★ hero is worth 100 tokens it's a good idea to try a full unlock in the Portal first if you have collected enough tokens, e.g. during an event. * not every hero has the chance of a full unlock. Please read the portal description in-game to check which Heroes have a full unlock chance. Value for Gems and Gold, and Summons for Free * You can save 10 free x1 Great/Heroic Summons to get one free x10 Great/Heroic Summon. Free Heroic Summons can be earned by completing event quest lines and crown quests, and for a good rank at the Guild Tournament. * Save 2700 gems for a x10 Heroic Summon. You will get one free Heroic Summon (valued at 300 gems) and you will get a Hero (random selected) OR an increased amount of tokens (as a replacement for a full unlock if that hero is already unlocked). * Spend 100,000 gold for a x10 Great Summon. That way you get at least 5 gold chests, that means 5 Hero tokens guaranteed and a chance for even more. * Portal Events have increased chances for a full unlock and tokens, or even a guaranteed unlock for x10 summons (use the button for 10 summons at once). Use this knowledge to your advantage so that you can increase the chance of earning a hero unlock with your gems. Getting Bovus * tokens have a higher chance to appear in Great Summon than the other Heroes. * You need to spend about 50-70 millons of gold to upgrade Bovus to ★★★★★. * As a side effect you will have upgraded all other Heroes available for a Great Summon as well. Gallery Willow summoned.PNG|Willow your second Hero for free Pontifex Honor Summoned.jpg|Pontifex full unlock Abigail Portal re-unlock.jpg|Abigail was already summoned so 15x tokens as replacement Squinch Portal re-unlock.jpg|Squinch was already summoned so 10x tokens as replacement Bauble Portal unlock.jpg|Guaranteed unlock while Bauble was featured Bauble featured in portal.jpg|Anchient purple chest with tokens and Orbs Iris Portal unlock.jpg|Unlocks after Portal update (Feb 2019) Batstick Crazy Ignus.jpg|Batstick Crazy Ignus in his Halloween costume Healing Queen Yasmin.jpg|Healing Queen Yasmin (wears her Skin) Archon Portal.jpg|Archon summoned Jumbeaux Portal.jpg|Jumbeaux summoned Tomb Lord Zomm Portal.jpg|Lord Zomm (wears Skin) summoned Miko Portal unlock.jpg|Miko the Marvelous unlocked External Ressources Videos * Dungeon Boss: summon 50000 honor scrolls * Dungeon Boss 15000 Scrolls + 2700 Gems Summoned. No IGOROK for me * Heroic Summons!!! - Dungeon Boss (IOS/Android Game) (2,700 gems) * Dungeon Boss VIP 5 Summon Julius (12,000+ gems + Julius' Hero card) Statistics * http://forum.dungeonboss.com/discussion/3251/1000-great-portal-summon-detailed-results 1000 great portal summons by Ball * Honor Summon - Drop Rates & Statistics by MickeNorsk Category:Gameplay